Caroline
by VampGoddess101
Summary: A songfic to Alex Clare's song Caroline! I'm not sure about this so if you could read it and let me know what you think please do! Thanks xx


**Title: Caroline**

**Type: Songfic **

**Song: Alex Clare- Caroline**

**Pairing: Klaroline, Elejah (If you squint and turn your heads sideways!) **

***Do not own the song or the characters I am merely playing around!***

Klaus walked into the house, Why was this so hard? He was the Big bad Hybrid he shouldn't feel bad about leaving his favourite baby vampire behind. God Kol was right he had soften. But it wasn't an entirely bad thing or was it? Rebekah thought this was great mainly because she had strings to pull when she wanted his credit card and Kol loved the new Nik mainly because he could now be the Badass Mikealson brother.

_**Leave your back door open for me and I**_

_**Put your keys in under the door on time**_

_**Seems we've been waiting for a long time**_

_**My delay surely will be a crime**_

_**You know whether we can do anything**_

_**I know that you can do everything**_

_**You said that we should try many things**_

_**Let's make an hour so we can do everything**_

The first text came just as he was walking up towards the Forbes household.

_What d hell is takin u so long Movie Night awaits! Xxx Care _

He smiled as he saw that the back door was open. A joke to the time where they used to sneak around the Salvatores. The time wasted in their friendship it was a crime that and the fact that he had kept his feelings to himself since the body switch! To Rebekah and Elena that was the real crime.

He finally made his way threw the door as a blonde jumped on top of him! "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" "I'm leaving in two days, and to answer your question i was scared you'd stake me in the gut!" Caroline scoffed against his shoulder. "I totally didn't ask Elijah where i could find a white oak stake and stake your ass to my bedroom wall like a creepy stalker!" Klaus chuckled come on lets watch your mindless trash and do everything you want!

_**I can find a way to make you love me**_

_**more than you do Caroline**_

_**I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you**_

_**My dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline**_

As the two friends sat and watched their movie Klaus debated an issue in his head. Should he ask her to come with him. He could bring her to the bright lights of New York or the classy Terraces of Paris or the luscious and enchanting fields of Ireland, but could he stand being rejected for the hundredth time. Would he be wasting his time and breath. If only she knew how much he cared

_**We had each other for too short a while**_

_**You caught my soul with your gentle smile**_

_**I can swim in your eyes so deep**_

_**Rest my lips upon yours so sweet**_

_**You know just how I feel for you**_

_**I know that my love is true**_

_**I'ma tired, I've been feelin' blue**_

_**Just let me do what I want to do**_

As Dear John began to play, Klaus found himself wondering and debating again on wither or not to ask the question. From the minute they collided in hatred, danced with passion, saed each other, everytime he accidently gets lost in her blue eyes or unbeknowingst to him when she daydreams about his lips. But they were both tired of dancing around each other rather than with each other. Both just wanted to do something that would make the pain go away.

_**I can find a way to make you love me more than you do Caroline**_

_**I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you**_

_**My dear Caroline, Caroline...Caroline**_

"I ... I'll miss you Nik when your gone... No one else cares enough to sit down and watch these with me. I..." she stopped and snuggled into his chest eloping herself into his body indulging in her personal drug her best friend's scent.

_**I've tried all I can**_

_**There's no getting through**_

_**Hope you get all you deserve**_

_**and some happiness too**_

_**I'm sure there's a better man**_

_**Somewhere waiting for you**_

_**But if he doesn't come along**_

_**You know I'll be waiting here for you**_

They sat in silence till it was time for Klaus to go. He stood up and helped to clear the plates and glasses away, he even sneaked a cupcake into his pocket for later. Caroline's cupcakes were to die for!

"You should take more cupcakes for Elena, Elijah, Bekah and Kol!"

As Caroline busied herself around the kitchen grabbing cupcakes and a box to put them in, at what seemed simultaneously. "Caroline make sure you do what you want you deserve more than what this earth can offer you sweetheart! Make sure you try everything and you know if you ever need me you have my number any time of day just call me Okay, promise!" Klaus was very much aware that none of what he had just said made sense.

"ASK HER!" came a shout from outside. "MIND YOUR OWN ELENA" Caroline shouted back.

In a moment of insanity Klaus wrapped Caroline in his arms. "Come with me love?" Caroline giggled and pecked his mouth and whispered sultrily "Thought You'd never ask!" As they began their first make out session as a couple taking on the world Elena and Bekah snook their way into Caroline's house to pack their bags pretending they weren't trying to match make.

_**I can find a way to make you love me**_

_**more than you do Caroline**_

_**No I don't I don't wanna waste my time unless I'm loving you**_

_**My dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline**_

_**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed **_


End file.
